Camping is fun right?
by thezanystranger
Summary: The boys of the pack go on a camping trip. Perfect time for Isaac to stir up some old memories and Liam to reveal his biggest fear right? Stiles just wants s'mores and sleep. A boys night out to remember I guess. Part 1 of the (Failed) Lads Day Out series
1. Chapter 1

Stiles had been dying to go camping all summer and Derek thought it would be a good time to bond and stuff with just the guys. That's how it all started.

A few difficult hours later, three tents had been assembled around a nice campfire in the woods near the Hale house and they, though mostly Stiles, were roasting marshmallows. Scott and Liam were on one log but Liam kept glancing around nervously. Isaac and Derek were on another but Isaac just gazed blankly at the ground with his arms wrapped around his chest. Stiles' sugar high was dying down and soon he announced that he was "hitting the hay". That left the werewolves of the bunch.

After a moment of awkward silence Derek announced that he thought it was a good time for them all to go to bed, after all they had training to do tomorrow afternoon with the girls. Scott and Liam mumbled their agreement and began to get up. Isaac stood up quietly then just sort of glanced around. They had set up three tents so in Derek's head it would be Scott and Liam in one, Stiles and Isaac in another, then he would have one to himself. Scott and Liam were on the same page as they made their way over to one of the empty tents. They crawled in, Liam's entrance was anything but graceful as he tripped on the way in but Scott snickers sounded like Liam was okay. Derek started walking towards the last tent. He didn't really notice Isaac watching him until Isaac broke a twig while he was shifting from one leg to another.

"What is it Isaac?" Derek asked. He wasn't really sure what was up with his beta. "I um… would it… would it be okay if I slept with you?" Isaac muttered while looking at his feet. Derek was sort of surprised. He didn't know what had gotten into Isaac to make him so nervous. "What's wrong?" Derek asked gently. "Nothing it's just that well you know I'm not really a fan of small, enclosed spaces and well when I'm with you I'm not so scared of them" Isaac explained quietly. It all clicked. Derek felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Of course Isaac didn't like the idea of sleeping in a tiny, cramped tent. Then to top it off, Isaac admitted that being around Derek, his alpha, made it better. "Come on. Let's go to bed." Derek said as he crawled through the tent door. Derek had never really liked sleeping bags so he had filled his tent with a few blankets which now worked perfectly. Derek had already gotten under the blankets and lied down by the time Isaac climbed into the tent. As soon as he got in, Derek could hear Isaac's heart rate increase. Isaac lay down and slipped under the blankets. He was practically shaking and Derek could smell the anxiety coming off him. Derek knew contact helped calm Isaac and proceeded to lay his arm over Isaac's stomach. "Come here Isaac" Derek said softly. Isaac instantly turned and snuggled against Derek's chest. He gripped Derek's shirt and tried to shut out all thoughts of the freezer. Derek only pulled him in closer. "You're okay Isaac. You're safe" Derek crooned while he rubbed his back. His other arm held the back of Isaac's head, holding him against him. Quickly Isaac's breathing slowed and his heart rate steadied. He was soon fast asleep cradled in Derek's arms. Derek didn't mind either, in fact he would rather be doing this then sleeping alone anyway.

With Derek and Isaac asleep in one tent and Stiles snoring in another that left two people still awake. Scott had noticed Liam's jumpiness all day but it wasn't until Scott was lying in their tent that he realized why. Scott was lying on his side, head propped up on his elbow under the blanket he had brought while he watched Liam. Liam was sitting cross legged on his sleeping bag picking at his finger nails. Scott heard his pounding heart and watched Liam's chest take rapid, short breathes. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or sit there all night?" Scott finally asked. Liam only blushed before he lay down on top of his sleeping bag. Scott finally thought he was going to sleep when Liam bolted upright again.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked concerned as he too sat up. "I'm sorry. I'm just… can I tell you something?" Liam asked quietly. "Of course Liam! What is it?" Scott said in his usual understanding voice. "I usually don't tell people this but I'm kind of afraid or the uh… the dark" Liam says the last part in almost a whisper. Scott bites back a smile. Not that he thinks it is funny Liam is scared of the dark, he totally understands that, he is smiling because Liam trusted him with his secret. Scott was glad Liam felt comfortable telling him that. "Liam that's totally fine. You don't need to be embarrassed" Scott says with a smile. Liam's heart beat slows ever so slightly. But as the sun finally goes down Liam is once again nervous. "Hang on I think I brought… yes! Here it is!" Scott says as he pulls a flashlight out of his bag. He hands it to Liam and tells him, "if you get scared just turn on the flash light". Liam takes the flashlight and thanks Scott. "No problem Liam and if you ever want to tell me something just do it okay?" Scott said.

Liam finally lays down next to Scott. He listens to Liam's breathing until he hears the freshman snoring quietly. He glances over and sees Liam asleep while clutching the flashlight to his chest. Scott reaches over and gently pulls the flashlight from his grasp. As Scott lays back down Liam turns over and rests his head against Scott's shoulder. Scott can't help but smile and pulls Liam against him. He is happy that Liam told him his fear. Now he finally could sleep with Liam resting comfortably against his side. Not a bad camping trip at all Scott thought.

Meanwhile Stiles is sprawled out at all angles completely oblivious to what happened in the other two tents and he is perfectly happy with that.


	2. New Story Announcement

I just published the sequel to this story. It is called, Frozen Lakes Are Recipes for Disaster. The guys try (and mainly fail) once again to have a fun bonding trip. It is the second installment of the (Failed) Lads Day Out series. Check it out J


End file.
